


I'll Follow You into The Dark

by Ritzykun



Series: Written on Tumblr [10]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker, Gen, Link Joker Hen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reverse Kai, Reverse Miwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Kai comes across Miwa after the other has been reversed for some time and they have a short spontaneous conversation.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Miwa Taishi
Series: Written on Tumblr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643107
Kudos: 6





	I'll Follow You into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rp thread compilation, nothing special. Written when I was a pat of the Vandorks rp group and writing with my pal Rena, who write LJ Kai-kun. A little open ended, might write another later. I may post more of these, because I looking back at old blogs, and having feels.

Title: I Follow You  
Series: Cardfight Vanguard Link Joker Hen  
Characters: Kai, Miwa  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort???  
Rating: T (for possible language/tense atmosphere)  
Type: One-Shot

* * *

“Kai.” Miwa took in the other’s presence, not even realizing the male was behind him until he turned his head. Stepping back to give the brunette some room, he spoke again. “Do you need anything?”

“I merely heard that you were around again. It’s been some time”. Kai’s voice was as cold and detached as ever; even towards Miwa, there was none of the fondness that the blond may have jested about in the past. “I don’t need anything, I just came by to confirm it for myself”.

There was a slight stop before Miwa’s lips turned in a small smile, and he gazed at Kai, his desire to serve and fight for him ever strong. If Kai was on the Яeversed path, Miwa would only follow to keep him safe. He cared not if the other had any fondness toward him, the bond was only there to stay by his side, nothing more. “Well, since you’re here, how about we go somewhere? Or are you going to leave, now that you’ve seen me?”

Kai held the silence for a moment longer, drawing out time before any response to the blond’s question. Would it make a difference what the response was? Miwa’s undying loyalty under Reverse suggested otherwise. The brunet turned on his heels, standing with his back facing the other and pondered briefly.

“That’s up to you,” he spoke bluntly, not even glancing back to the other. He’d offer a choice. He was indifferent, even more so than he had been prior to his Reverse. Miwa had been there and he’d walked away before, but if he did so now, the chances were he’d hear Miwa’s frantic footsteps rather than a call of his name.

* * *

Choices, Kai was sure being himself, but Miwa didn’t mind picking one or the other. The blond would follow Kai to Hell and back, situation calling, and he’d ultimately give himself for Kai’s well being Reverse or not. He knew Kai would go, it was like him to do so, even more now that he was Reversed, preferring solitude than the company of people, Reveresed beings or otherwise. With a grin, and a moment, to tarry, footsteps could be heard coming toward Kai’s back at a slow, even pace. No words were said, as there was need for nothing.

Kai paced away from the blond, sure enough, hearing his decision quickly afterwards. He glanced at the blond who loomed over his shoulder, showing no sign of gratitude nor relief, though… for some reason, it felt satisfying not to be completely alone. ot that he would admit it. Especially not in his current state. A wonder crawled into his mind about just how far Miwa would go for him. How far down he was prepared to sink. And why? Because they were friends? Because he felt a duty to stay by Kai’s side?

Because he’d failed to help Kai pull himself together? That wasn’t his responsibility.

“Miwa—” Too late to hold his tongue now.

Miwa didn’t follow Kai into the dark because of regret, or doubt, but because Kai needed to have something backing him, otherwise, he’d plummet and die somewhere and likely no one would care. That’s what he thought anyway. It was really just Miwa’s mind being it’s unneeded self.

Things weren’t his responsibility, only because Kai fought to shoulder so much alone. Miwa saw that and he wanted to be there. Like a statue or a guardian type over Kai. He felt no rel emotion in being reversed, simply getting turned in the sheer thought that he could be with Kai on equal ground, and still stick close. He did’t want the other to be alone. Miwa knew what that felt like.

Still wandering after the brunette, his ears caught the sound of his name being spoken deep within Kai’s chest, and slithering out into open air. They never stopped walking and he simply replied back. “Hm..What is it Kai?”

Kai didn’t know. He couldn’t be sure. But he wanted to know. Somehow. He was never good with words; Miwa knew that better than anyone. He hesitated, pausing when the name clambered out of him reluctantly and frowned at having lost his self-restraint for even a second.

His step faltered, but it was brief, and he resumed immediately to mask that there had been anything that unsettled him. Without looking directly at the blond, Kai’s eyes wandered towards the edges of their sockets, dragging Miwa into the edge of his vision. “Why me? I’m the one that Reversed you. You should… have some negative feeling towards me, if anything. But you’re still here… I don’t understand…”

Perhaps it was because Kai had contempt towards Takuto. No… not that— it was fear. And he’d imagined that all those Reversed forcibly bore similar grudges towards those responsible for their contamination. And yet… Miwa, ever so loyal and dedicated to the point where it was sickening, was still with him. Even after dragging him into the depths of darkness and chaining Miwa’s original self.

Why was he still so concerned about Kai? He just… couldn’t fathom it.

* * *

Having been walking for a while, Miwa’s gaze eventually kept slipping from the sidewalk, to Kai, and back and forth. Sometimes his gaze would stare at the back of Kai’s head and he’d lightly frown. He was the one that new Kai better than anyone, and yet – Miwa couldn’t fathom what the other was dealing with at that moment, how his thoughts were clamoring together, and that he was a little, if not perplexed by Miwa and his following.

It was amusing to hear Kai question him. It was a bit funny. How Miwa knew Kai so well, and yet Kai knew next to nothing about Miwa.

Smirking at the fired questions, Miwa chuckled lightly. “Are you sure you don’t know, Kai?” He was trying to mess with him, like he used to, only really deep down he was somewhat angered, by his Reversal, if only a little.

But – The fact that Miwa had actually chosen to loose and wound up Reversed by his own decision and power, that said something about him. The blond had followed, just to keep himself from really feeling the hurt inside, the pain of loosing someone close.

Miwa’s original self, it had no meaning, and he and relinquished it upon his chosen reversal. Sure he was stronger now, and he could crush people in his way – In Kai’s way to being what he wanted to be. The strongest.

“I have nothing negative against you Kai. I’ve discarded my feelings, to focus on you obtaining your goal. I want to see you succeed….” It was at that point that Kai stopped altogether, allowing the blond to move ahead of him, eyes firmly fixed with a sharp glint towards him. Ordinarily, he wasn’t one to care for details, he didn’t give much thought to others. But—

Something struck him as unusual with the blond. Even Reversed, and given their long-term relationship, he was curious to find out exactly what it was sparking this strange suspicion. “No, I don’t. You appeared before me, wanting to ‘wake me up’ from Reverse. You used my Kagero, you claimed you’d follow me. But… that was before what I did you. I forced you into this and you’re still adamant to stand as close as possible. I corrupted you, Miwa. You shouldn’t want anything to do with me. I walked away from everyone, including you. Why would you want to follow me down this path?” He wanted to maintain his usual, icy demeanour, but having heard Miwa’s laugh, it brought back memories of the way things had been before. When Vanguard — living — were things he could tolerate differently. Even still, he found himself nagging inwardly over the failure to keep himself as composed as he should have been.

Well, it was unexpected of Kai to halt as he did, and Miwa continued on a few paces before stopping the movement of his feet altogether. He didn’t look back as Kai began talking. He didn’t want to see the other’s face.

As he heard the brunette speak, Miwa forced himself to not click his tongue, and it still happened, as if was scolding Kai, for being so…naive. “What you’ve said is true. Though, I did fight my hardest, and here I stand reversed. And you say I should resent you for it? Oh Kai…" At that point, the blond turned on a heel, to face his comrade, or former friend if one could still deem their relationship anything at the current point.

"I don’t resent you. If anything I want to see you thrive, with my presence along for the ride. You don’t get it. You did corrupt me yes. But I chose to give in and ride out that last damage, if only to stand right beside you as you did what you thought was right and Reversed the whole of Japan!” He could see Kai was having issues maintaining his composure, where as Miwa was thriving in his explanation to Kai answering his questions and doubts.

It was… strange that Miwa didn’t look back. Ordinarily, he would. He’d watch Kai as much as possible, just to make sure he didn’t saunter off and disappear for an undisclosed amount of time. And yet— he did no such thing.

“Ah, you did. And it wasn’t enough. My strength supersedes anyone else’s. You were a fool for challenging me, believing you could win. Even with The End, you were never a match. Your cause, as noble as it was, served you no good when it came down to it”.

* * *

Miwa’s shifting tone had him puzzled, baffled almost. Miwa… never acted in this way, not that he could recall at least. Was it perhaps the effects of Reverse? The same way it had distorted Kai himself and other Reverse Fighters? Watching the blond spin around, it was——Odd. Miwa’s movements were so coordinated and smooth. Completely different from the Miwa Taishi he knew. And there he went again, swearing his loyalty, his resolve to see Kai succeed. Until—

“What?” A minor flinch at the implication that Miwa had thrown their match. There was— It wasn’t possible, was it? He’d been fighting to get Kai back. Awaken him from the spell that had seduced him; that was how Aichi and the others had seen it at least. "You’re— saying you let me win in the end?” No— No, that’s not how it happened. ”Miwa… don’t mess around…”

He closed his eyes as Kai replied, and he headed forward a bit. Only a hair, opening his dark eyes once again, when the other was done talking. "My noble cause. Ah, that. I knew that I could try to get you back by fighting as you had with Aichi, to recall him from the depths of PSYqualia. I did so because I was spurred by recreating the bonds we had just like what you wanted with Aichi, to not see him travel that dark road. I didn’t want you to drive yourself down an evil path….”

– He then got the reaction he wanted, that hesitation in Kai’s voice. It almost made Miwa laugh darkly, but he held it in, smiling at the other. The white lie that was growing, larger and more out of proportion at the second. Though….it was half truth and half lie, so Miwa could dance around the bush as long as he wanted.

“I was using your deck Kai. I didn’t quite have the skill to wield The END like you.” That was half of it. “And, I knew you were just too strong…so in a way, I did let you win.” It was likely the Reverse, eating away at him that made him so daring. So, inconsiderate. So…like Kai.

“You wanted back someone that was cast off. I told you, I’m not that person anymore. Just as I wasn’t the same kid you knew from school when I came back to this city. You need to accept that people change, Miwa. They change a lot…”

The words left a deep impression on Kai; even after everything he’d seen, heard and read, Miwa had challenged him, aware of how toxic Reverse was. The danger he was putting himself in. It would have been heartwarming, if Kai had ever dared himself to feel such a thing, even prior to his Reverse. Miwa may have wanted to pull him back from a wicked path, but he’d only wound up walking right by Kai’s side along it.

And his conflicting accounts made Kai question just how much he’d intended to allow such a thing, or if it had really been his strength overwhelming the blond. But those expressions, that smirk; where was all this coming from? Kai could feel a small sensation of discomfort bubbling in his chest, not that he would show it. Not anymore than he had already let slip. This was what Reverse Fighters were like, why should he feel uneasy just because someone he knew to be so different was undergoing the same treatment that he or any other had endured?

* * *

“Ah. You took it before I disappeared. I was still mulling over Aichi beating it at our school match. And you did well to master it, seeing as your deck uses a different archetype. Perhaps, you could have gone further."

"But why… would you readily give up like that? You appeared to have fought to the very end, yet now you claim this. It doesn’t make sense, Miwa. You didn’t fight your hardest if you gave up in the final moments. And… that’s all but doubting my ability. You undermined everything I’m doing this for in pulling back. What is it? There’s more to this than merely wanting to be by my side. No-one would let themselves be claimed by Reverse. I… I’m not like you. Or anyone else. You knew what you were getting yourself into. Why would you dare to choose it? The real reason.”

Change, what a wondrous thing.

Ending up walking with Kai rather than taking him into the light was funny. Miwa had wanted to ullimately save the other from Reverse, only to fall victim to it as well. He did allow Kai to win, but only because he couldn’t stop and he didn’t want to struggle anymore. If he had to be reversed to be by Kai, he’d do it and he did.

He changed, Kai changed. It was all for a cause, one Miwa had never really given thought to. But all he had done, was for Kai’s sake, all the fighters he reversed to not get in the way, everyone he challenged and fought to save him the trouble. He was like the guardian. Kai’s guardian.

"You were simply stronger than me. Even going into the fight, I knew, deep down, I couldn’t – and was never the one to beat you…But now, I sense you lack the complete strength you had. Are you doubting my faith in you? I know you, and I’m the only one. I guess…I too wanted power. The act I often showed, the front I put up, was just that, a facade. I’m really only as good as I act.”

There was something alluring about the look in Miwa’s bland eye; perhaps… something to do with the original. Or perhaps, the intensity of the gaze fixed on him. But it felt almost as though Kai were looking at a different person entirely.

He listened to the reply without making a sound himself; power. Power, was that it? Miwa had sold himself out all the same?

* * *

It— troubled Kai to think that the blond would resort to such a thing. Kai himself had been swallowed by a desire to become the strongest; so much so that he’d lost the ability to think straight, but Miwa as well— And… it was his fault. He struggled to maintain that returning look and averted his eyes; all of a sudden, dread swept through him. He’d been responsible for countless Reverses, but to push a friend into the same mentality he had been - that Reverse was necessary to move ahead - to have inflicted that upon someone…

Flashes of his fight with Takuto raced through his head and sent his blood running cold.

He almost missed Miwa’s questioning as a result. “I don’t… In fact, your faith… I believe in it more after hearing that. I hadn’t known…So consumed in my search for power, to keep up with Aichi and Ren… And as I fell, I caught you and dragged you down with me.”

Miwa could and was thinking with his head on straight. Miwa was far calmer than the other in the situation. Questioning, and prodding was something he found amusement in doing, especially with Kai. If he could get answers, he’d be pleased, and if not, well he’d try harder.

All he had done, was to stay with the other – he could’t be alone. He didn’t want to, it was the worst feeling and tore up his insides. “I want to support you Kai. I’m allowing myself to be striken by Reverse for your benefit. I know you chased after Ren and Kai. I was chasing someone too. I wanted to keep up with you.”

That Miwa continued to smile while they discussed the topic almost disturbed Kai. Looking back at his Reverse, the events leading up to it; they left him haunted and wounds torn open, but Miwa… seemed content almost? Or as close to such a state as a Reverse Fighter could be. And still… because of that, Kai refused to set his hues back on the blond just yet.

“Ah, we were both chasing someone. But you saw what seeking something out of reach does to a person; you saw me fall from grace, grappling with my demons until they swallowed me whole. Miwa… I’m not the Kai Toshiki you sought. You should have stayed away rather than run the risk of destroying yourself the way I did”.

He was calm, and quite pleased where he was. Nothing really bothered Miwa and he was free to do as he pleased, when not with Kai of course. He had chosen the path by himself. Sure he wanted to tail Kai and keep him company, but he saw Reverse to be better than living the ordinary life.

Was he-? Was Kai worried? That was new. Or it could have been he was possibly feeling their friendship shining through since he was still himself even Reversed. "Please. Don’t struggle with this Kai. I don’t want you worrying over me.” There was that venom again, that haughtiness displayed time and again. Miwa was treading into far deeper waters, and he knew how to swim.

* * *

Kai’s eyes tapered at the suggestion of struggling and the brunet was sharp to turn away, as if to disregard the claim. His lids fell shut, sealing the jaded optics burning with their scarlet light and brow twitching briefly. “I’m not worrying…” he stated blandly. His eyes inched open again, peering at the blond in the corner of his vision. “What’s with that tone?”

As much as he tried to hide it – Miwa knew, as a friend should it was almost amusing. “Kai.” Miwa started, his tone dangerous once again. He was held back in what he could do Reversed with Kai near. Though his need to be with the brunette was suffocating almost as much as it as hurtful.

“I’ve come to see the joys of Reverse and think you should leave. Things are handled by one alone, not by two.” Still treading on thin Ice, the blond continued with his cutting tone, he didn’t care if Kai got miffed or angry, it felt good.

The narrow slit of vision Kai had thinned further at the continual smug look on Miwa’s face. Even with the knowledge that the blond was under Reverse’s influence, that it was his doing. There was something… else. Something that felt not right. But sounding such thoughts would only provoke the blond’s games further.

Those words… was that a threat? Turning back to face the blond, Kai resumed his usual, stoic expression; the one that would have been everlasting in the days prior to his Reversal. “‘Leave’? And what are you suggesting I leave? I’m not going anywhere; this is how things are.”

This was how things were. Kai’s words almost made Miwa snap, he was irritated.

His grin twisted into a nasty frown, at the brunette, he repeated his words. “I really do think you should go. Kai, you wouldn’t like what would happen…” He walked closer to Kai, about in his face. With his frown and piercing Grey gaze, he didn’t look away from the other. Hand moving slowly, he grasped Kai’s wrist with his fingers. He’d teach Kai that he wasn’t so high and mighty.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcome @digisoulwings on Twitter!!


End file.
